Friends Forever-Primeira Temporada
by Narutoboy123
Summary: Várias Coisas acontecem na mansão dos irmãos:Zigurrat e Doji, acompanhe as aventuras de Gingka e seus amigos na mansão mais rica de Tókio, diversão e alegria aqui em Friends Forever.
1. Os Novatos

Friends Forever-Capitulo 1:Os Novatos

Num bairro rico do Japão, havia uma mansão onde estava tendo muitas conversas entre os moradores de lá.

- Ei, quando os novatos vão chegar, já faz meia hora que o Benkei saiu para buscas eles?-Pergunta Impaciente Hikaru

- Elas já devem estar chegando,gatinha-Responde Hyoma

- Você me chamou de que?

- De nada,nadinha

- Acho bom mesmo.

- Ai, que demora, cadê meu amorzinho e os amigos dele?-Pergunta Selen

- Seu o que,Selen?-Pergunta Argo

- Nada não,irmão

- Será mesmo que o nosso irmão nunca vai se tocar que a Selen é completamente apaixonada pelo cozinheiro,Enzo?-Cochicha Ian

- Acho que não, mas ele quer que ela se case com um homen rico pra sustentar família,irado,né?

- Super,agora pare com essa mania

- Foi mal,irado

- Aff, mas que demora quero logo rever o Kenta-Diz Sora

- E eu quero dar umas porradas no Masamune por ter abandonado o Toby no momento em que ele mais precisava-Diz Zeo

- Zeo,você não vai dar porrada em ninguém!-Reeprendeu Toby

- Mas o Masamune...

- O Masamune é nosso amigo

- Correção: Ele é seu amigo

Enquanto isso, no aeoroporto...

- Liberdade!-Grita Gingka saindo do avião

- Enfim em casa-Diz Masamune

- Vamos morar mesmo em uma mansão?-Pergunta Yu

- Sim, a mansão do dos irmãos: Zigurrat e Doji-Responde Tsubasa

- Aqueles irmãos malucos que vivem brigando pra saber quem é o melhor?

- Sim,esses mesmo

- Já vi que vai ser uma vida difícil

- Olha gente o Benkei,esta chegando-Diz Madoka

- Estou louco para reencontrar o Zeo e o Tobi, ouvi dizer que eles estão morando nessa mansão

- Vai ser divertido-Diz Ryuga que ate então se manteve calado

- Enfim falou alguma coisa,amigo-Diz Kenta

- Ei,Galera,vamos-Diz Gingka

O Grupo partiu para a mansão, assim que eles chegaram, Toby foi falar com Masamune,enquanto Damian segurava Zeo para ele não bater no recém-chegado.

- Que Saudade,Masamune-Diz Toby

- Também estava com saudades,amigo

- Onde esta o Zeo?

- Atrás de você

Masamune se virou e percebeu o jeito de Zeo,então perguntou a Toby:

- Ele ainda tem raiva de mim?

- Muita.

- Já vi que vai ser um longo caminho ate ele me perdoar

- Sim,um longo caminho

Madoka sentou-se ao lado de Hikaru e as duas começaram a conversar, falando sobre garotos,roupas,maquiagens,emfim coisas de garotas.

- Sabe Hikaru, eu percebi o jeito que o Hyoma te olha

- Você chegou aqui a 5 minutos e já percebeu as coisas

- Sim,você também gosta dele?

- Sim,mas ele é um mulherengo,sabe?

- Que Pena, ele é lindo

- Kenta,senta aqui amigão!-Disse Sora

- Há quanto tempo,né Sora?

- Sim, estava com muita saudade

Gingka percebeu algo diferente em Ryuga, ele queria atacar Sora, mas foi impedido por Kyoya que segurou o rapaz.

- Se Acalme,Ryuga

- Você tem razão,Kyoya

- Eu sempre tenho razão

- Convencido.

- Bem-Vindos,Novatos-Diz Doji

- Ei,essa frase é minha!-Reclama Zigurrat

- Calado!

- Senhor Zigurrat,o senhor tem coisas para resolver-Diz Jack

- Como assim?

- A Sua Ex-Mulher,Marie, disse que esta esperando um filho seu

- Que Mentira! A Marie tinha um amante, o filho deve ser dele.

- Ok,Senhor

- Boa Tarde,meu fofinho-Diz Selen para Benkei

- Oi,Selen

- Quando o almoço fica pronto?-Pergunta

- Vou começar a fazer agora

- Que bom,estou morrendo de fome

- O Cozinheiro da pra parar de dar em cima da minha irmã-Diz Ian

- Fique Quieto,Ian.

- Só estou fazendo o que o Argo me pediu

- Vai ser uma longo dia...

Continua...


	2. Primeiro Dia de Aula

um dia se passou, após a chegada de Gingka e os outros na mansão de Doji e Zigurrat, eles chegaram no sábado e agora que é domingo, eles aproveitavam, pois na segunda eles teriam aula.

– Ai, não acredito que mal chegamos e já vamos ter aula.-Reclama Masamune

– Vá se a acostumando, temos aula de Segunda a Sexta e as vezes no Sábado para quem tira notas baixas-Diz Hyoma

– É não é só isso, as aulas começam as 07:30 da manhã e acabam as 12:00-Diz Selen

– Então, eu vou estudar de tarde

– Não é uma opção, os professores da escola se recusam a dar aula de tarde e por isso lá só há aulas no período matutino

– Eu mudo de escola,então

– Também não é uma opção, Doji e Zigurrat matricularam todos na escola unida que é a mais cara do Japão, eles pagam muito, porque a escola é uma das melhores.

– Esses dois são doidos.

– O que disse, ?-Pergunta Doji

– Nada não,senhor Doji.

– Acho bom mesmo.

– Masamune, é melhor pensar melhor no que diz-Diz Zeo

– Zeo, não enche!

– Já falei para você parar com isso,Zeo- Adverte Toby

– Sentem Aí,queremos dar uma notícia a vocês.-Diz Zigurrat

– Pará dar boa-vindas melhores que as de ontem aos novatos, vamos leva vocês a uma sorveteria-Diz Doji

– Sorveteria? Eba!-Gritou Yu

– Comporte-se, -Diz Zigurrat

– Deixe ele, é uma criança.

– Como sevocê gostasse de crianças,Doji.

– Zigurrat, eu adoro crianças

– Prontos para irem a sorveteria?

– Sim!-Gritaram em Coro

– Pestes barulhentas-Resmungou o mais velho(Zigurrat)

*Risos*

– Vamos?-Perguntou o mais novo(Doji)

Todos foram em direção aos carros, e foram para uma sorveteria, passada meia hora, eles voltaram para a casa e depois as 19:30 jantaram, as 21:00, eles foram tomar banho e as 21:30 foram dormir.

No outro dia, todos acordaram cedo e foram para o colégio, os novatos foram apresentados as suas respectivas classes, os alunos ficaram divididos assim:

4º Ano: Yu

5º Ano: Kenta e Enzo

6º ano: Sora

7º ano:Gingka,Masamune e Madoka

8º Ano: Chao-Xin,Mei-Mei,Nile,Zeo,Toby e Damian

9º Ano: Kyoya, Benkei,Tsubasa,Hikaru e Hyoma

1º Ano(Médio): Dashan Wang e Ryuga.

2º Ano(Médio): Selen

3º Ano(Médio): Ian

No 5º Ano,Enzo já aprontava no primeiro dia, ele foi levado para a diretoria e seus irmãos foram chamados, Argo teve que sair do trabalho para ver o irmão.

– O que ele aprontou,senhora?- Pergunta Argo nada feliz

– Ele colocou um sapo em cima da mesa da professora durante a aula de ciências

– Porque você fez isso?

– Hums colegas de classe me desafiaram

– Quem foi esses pestes?-Pergunta Ian

– Foi o Jorge e o Matheus

– Jorge? Ele é meu filho-Diz a diretora

– Pois então a senhora que cuide dele!

– Argo, se acalme-Diz Selen

– Argo,me perdoa por favor, eu não queria fazer isso, mas eles...

– Enzo, não se preocupe, não vou brigar com você

– Te amo,Irmão

– Também te amo

Os dois se abraçaram e eles sorriram, Argo levou o irmão de volta para a classe, Ian voltou para a sua classe, mas Selen quando estava voltando acabou encontrando Benkei no corredor.

– Benkei, o que veio fazer aqui?-Vim beber água

– Hum, mas tem um bebedouro do lado da sua classe

– E que bem, eu te vi saindo da sala da diretora e...

– Você se preocupa comigo?

– Sim

Ela beijou o rapaz, mas o soltou rapidamente e disse:

– Melhor eu ir,tchau

– Tchau

Benkei bebeu água e foi em direção a sua classe, quando ele entrou, todos perceberam a cara de bobo apaixonado dele e assim que ele sentou, Kyoya perguntou:

– Cara o que aconteceu?

– A Selen me beijou

Kyoya ficou surpreso e feliz pelo amigo, as horas foram passando e quando chegou a hora da saída, assim que Mei-Mei saiu de sua classe, cinco garotos se aproximaram dela.

– E ai,gatinha, a quanto tempo

– Me deixem em paz

– Que é isso,garota-Diz se aproximando mais para beija-lá

– Parem com isso!-Diz Alguém

– Dashan!

– Mei-Mei, esses garotos querem abusar de você?

– Sim, todo dia é a mesma coisa.

– Soltem ela

– Nunca, ela é nossa

– Não, ela é minha

Dashan puxou Mei-Mei pelo braço e a beijou, ela não pensou duas vezes e correspondeu, eles forma observados pelo inspetor que os levou para a sala da diretora.

– Porque vocês dois estavam se beijando aqui na escola?

– Porque? Todo dia cinco garotos tentam abusar da Mei-Mei, eu beijei ela porque a amo e quero protege-lá.

– Muito bem, estão dispensados, mas nada de beijos na escola

Meia hora se passou e Doji chegou junto com o irmão para buscar os jovens, ninguém sabia onde Dashan e Mei estavam, enquanto isso na esquina da escola, o novo casal se beijava.

– Dashan,temos que ir

– Sim,Meu Amor

Continua...


End file.
